Don't Ever Leave Me Again, Or I'll Really Kill You
by snakeofdreams
Summary: Naruto and Gaara, at the handshake scene. Naruto's feelings and Gaara's hope. GaaNaru GaaraNaruto oneshot. 'I promise I won't ever leave you.'


**Hey, snakeofdreams here! Ok, this was a little ficlet I made on the spot when my friend requested in on MSN. So I appologize if it has any terrible mistakes- but I went over it, and can't find any that are too bad. So yeah, this was improvisation. And in the chat, I am 'Best in the grade along with HIM!' _**

**

* * *

**

Shaymie says:

**=/**

but i want gaara T.T

**Best in the grade along with HIM! says:**

**...fine**

**ill think about doing a gaara one**

Shaymie says:

ok

yey\

ty

**Best in the grade along with HIM! says:**

**...hm i think my big story's poll rated gaara like the highest**

**leeme make something up right now**

**...**

Shaymie says:

*grope

**Best in the grade along with HIM! says:**

**Naruto looked down at the hand offered to him.**

**It was pale, paler than his own, odd that the person who owned it lived in the desert.**

**Naruto's mouth twitched, but it wasn't into a smile**

**It was a grimace. Crap. He felt *that feeling* rushing up in him again.**

**His eyes flickered up to the other boy's cool green eyes. The redhead was watching him, something similar to hope in his eyes.**

**Naruto's eyes automatically glued themselves back to the hand.**

**Gaara was offering him his friendship.**

**No, not just friendship, but an assurance.**

**The blonde's eyes flickered open and shut rapidly, trying to keep the sand out and the tears in.**

**He knew he had to look so dumb to everyone right now. The whole village of Suna was watching, as well as his comrades.**

**His eyes widened as his felt something push his own arm up gently. He couldn't see anything but sand swirling around the appendage, so he concluded it was Gaara's doing.**

**Gaara wanted to prove that he had changed. Naruto smiled slightly. It was obvious to him that the other jinchuuriki was different. He didn't need to be shown anything to know that.**

**His hand neared the other boy's. Naruto watched, tense. Maybe he'll find out. Maybe Gaara was really here, and not still dead in that cave. Maybe he wasn't dreaming.**

**His eyes widened as skin met skin. He pulled back as if he had been burnt.**

**Everyone around leaned back in shock. Sakura called Naruto's name.**

**Naruto wasn't listening. He was looking at Gaara, who had frozen, eyes widening.**

**Naruto wanted to kick himself. No, he wanted Gaara to kick him. Why had he done that? He saw the despair in the tanuki-holder's eyes, and could almost sense the Kazekage's heart breaking.**

**Gaara looked around, starting to turn to his village.**

**No,no! Damn it! Gaara's alive, and he's leaving!**

**Naruto didn't try to stop himself as he stepped forward, grabbing Gaara's arm.**

**He didn't even notice the sand swirl ominously around them, and everyone backing off. He only noticed how Gaara's expression turned to shock, and how comfortable the redhead's shoulder was when he buried his face into it.**

**"N-Naruto..."**

**Naruto's shoulders shook slightly, as he tried to contain himself.**

**"D-damn it Gaara...Seeing you like that..." He muttered, moving his face away slightly, so the other could hear him.**

**Gaara just looked at him, confused.**

**"That really...scared me." Naruto admitted, surprising the Kazekage. Naruto could get scared? The blonde acted so indefeatable...**

**"I almost lost you, Gaara." Naruto whispered, hands grasping the taller boy's back, as if to convince himself that Gaara was really there.**

**"Don't ever scare me like that again, Gaara, or I'll really kill you." Naruto laughed unsteadily. "Don't ever leave me like that again." **

**Gaara was frozen, taking in these pleading words. He looked around at his village, at Sakura, at Kakashi, at Team Gai. They all looked confused, unable to hear what was going on.**

**Gaara closed his eyes, and the smallest of smiles flickered on his face.**

**He hesitantly held onto the vunerable boy, nuzzling his blonde hair.**

**"I promise I won't ever leave you."**

**there.**

**happy?**


End file.
